Only Blood Tears
by Heeminie
Summary: Ce parfum si exquis... Il le connaissait. Il l'avait senti presque 400 ans auparavant. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette fragrance vienne une nouvelle fois chatouiller ses narines. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge instinctivement derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et son regard sonda la foule avec un espoir fou. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. C'était impossible.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le ciel était dégagé, dévoilant une lune rouge sang accompagnée des étoiles qui brillaient d'une lueur lugubre. Si les nuits comme celle-ci mettait mal à l'aise les humains, il en était tout autre pour les créatures nocturnes. Une ombre sortit d'entre les arbres, s'approchant lentement des premières maisons du village. Assez grande, à la carrure plutôt masculine d'un jeune homme presque adulte, cette silhouette était vêtue d'une longue cape noire un peu défraîchie, on ne distinguait pas ses traits cachés sous une grande capuche. On pouvait tout de même remarquer la pâleur du peu de peau visible au niveau de ses mains qui enserraient fermement la cape, et une partie de ses mollets. Ses pieds étaient enfermés dans de piètres mocassins usés qui disparaissaient presque entièrement sous la neige. On pouvait discerner une certaine hésitation lorsque la silhouette s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre de la première maison. Une lumière chaleureuse s'échappait de cette dernière et des discussions animées se faisaient entendre comme un écho lointain. La silhouette se détourna de la fenêtre avec difficulté.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne DEVAIT pas. S'il s'approchait davantage, ça serait un drame. Il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui et frissonna. Il n'avait pas froid. Non. Même si la neige avait recouvert les paysages environnant depuis bien deux mois et que les températures avaient rarement été aussi basses. A vrai dire, il avait cessé de craindre le froid depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il frissonnait parce qu'il avait peur. Peur et... faim. Mais il ne pouvait pas se nourrir. Non. C'était impossible. Même s'il avait été relâché pour ça. Même si c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était ainsi qu'il sortait à l'extérieur. IL le lui avait pourtant ordonné. IL lui avait dit que c'était cette nuit qu'il pouvait être complet et qu'il pourrait se libérer de cette souffrance. Mais alors... Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ?

Un corbeau croassa, dissimulé dans la cime des arbres proches. Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre le sous-bois. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il sentait le danger. Pas un danger extérieur, mais le danger, la chose qui grognait à l'intérieur de lui, qui lui tordait douloureusement l'estomac et qui asséchait sa gorge. Il devait partir. La panique commençait à le gagner. Mais alors qu'il avait fait quelques pas en s'éloignant de la maisonnette, un léger bruit raisonna derrière lui. Comme le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

\- Woohyun hyung ?

Une petite voix, enfantine et hésitante, mais pourtant très claire, fit écho au silence de la nuit. Il se retourna lentement, et aperçut un petit garçon, d'environ huit ans, seul sur le pas de la porte de la maison. A peine vêtu d'un pyjama rapiécé qui ne le protégeait pas vraiment du froid de l'hiver, pieds nus dans la neige, le petit garçon aux cheveux chatain clair et aux petits yeux qui n'étaient pas seulement dû à la fatigue, semblait à la fois surpris et méfiant, comme s'il ne croyait pas à se qu'il voyait. Il appela encore une fois en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Woohyun hyung ? C'est toi ?

Un coup de vent balaya les ruelles du village et atteignit les deux garçons, faisant tomber en arrière la capuche du plus vieux qui dissimulait partiellement son visage. Les deux garçons restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, sous le choc, avant que le plus jeune se mette à courir vers l'autre en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Woohyun hyung ! Hyung ! Hyung ! C'est vraiment toi ! Vrai de vrai !

Il aura voulu s'enfuir, faire demi-tour et courir, ou bien disparaître complètement. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Au lieu de ça, il resta figé comme une statue, debout, jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon percute ses jambes et le serre contre lui dans un geste désespéré. Woohyun sentit un étau compresser sa poitrine. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et baissa les yeux sur son frère. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, alors qu'en réalité, quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées. Quelques semaines où il n'avait fait que de se sentir seul, souffrant, dévoré par un mal qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Ce mal qui l'empêchait de retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et pris le petit garçon contre lui, ignorant sa faim qui avait resurgit à l'instant même où il avait vu son frère sortir de la maison. Il serra tout contre lui tandis que l'autre continuait de pleurer bruyamment.

\- Tu m'as manqué Sunggyu... Je suis là... Hyung est là...

C'était si bon... De ressentir de nouveau un sentiment qu'il ne pensait plus possible. L'amour, l'affection, sentir son cœur qui s'emballait alors que d'autres larmes glissaient sur ses joues pour tomber sur le pyjama de l'enfant et former des petits cristaux de givre. Il était si chaud, si plein de vie, et il sentait si bon aussi... Woohyun n'avait jamais remarqué que son petit frère dégageait ce doux parfum de menthe et chocolat... Il glissa son visage dans son cou pour humer cette douce odeur enivrante. C'était revigorant, et faisait frissonner son corps d'un sentiment de plaisir et... d'excitation.

Il se jeta brusquement en arrière, surprenant le petit garçon qui tomba lui aussi à genoux dans la neige. Horrifié, Woohyun observa son petit frère, qui semblait tout aussi étonné que lui. Tout ses sens en alertes, il essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur tout en se relevant rapidement pour s'éloigner au maximum. L'odeur de menthe et chocolat flottait toujours à ses narines et déclenchait chez lui une réaction qui l'effrayait et le dégoûtait. La faim. Il avait faim. Terriblement. Il ne parvenait plus à avaler correctement sa salive pour s'hydrater un minimum. C'était une sensation insupportable. Intenable. Ça le faisait souffrir.

Le petit Sunggyu se releva tant bien que mal pour rejoindre son frère qui continuait à s'éloigner à reculons. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Woohyun ! Ne pars pas ! Je veux pas que tu disparaisse encore ! J'ai peur quand tu n'es pas là !

Woohyun secouait la tête en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau de plus en plus obscurcit par sa faim qui le tiraillait.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Woohyun est mort ! Il n'est plus là ! Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois ! Va-t-en !

Il avait hurlé cette dernière phrase, désespéré, alors qu'il tentait vaillamment de lutter contre ses démons. Mais son frère continuait d'avancer avec lui dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche contre une racine. Il tomba à plat ventre en lâchant un cri de surprise. Woohyun se figea. L'odeur... L'odeur de menthe chocolatée était plus forte. Là. A l'instant. Paniqué, il se précipita sur son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Sa vision nocturne était aussi parfait de nuit que de jour. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit une longue balafre rouge barrer l'avant-bras de Sunggyu.

\- Aïe... chouina l'enfant essayant d'y voir quelque chose.

\- Il... Il faut te soigner... Maintenant...

Sa respiration était devenue difficile, hachée. Il fixait intensément cette ligne rouge qui luisait d'un reflet hypnotique.

\- H...hyung... Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouge ? Et, pourq.. Aïe !

Woohyun ne l'entendait plus. Ses yeux à présent pourpres restaient concentrés sur les quelques gouttes de sang qui glissaient le long de cette peau fine et si blanche... Il serrait sans s'en rendre compte, le poignet de son frère qui essayait de lui faire lâcher prise. Sans tenir compte de sa force de mouche, il approcha son visage de la blessure, et lentement, il fit courir sa langue dessus. Un long frisson exquis lui traversa l'échine. C'était un goût unique. Savoureux, sucré, doux. Woohyun n'avait jamais autant apprécié cet sensation qui l'assaillait à présent. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais goûté auparavant ? C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait pu mangé par le passé ne ressemblait qu'à du vulgaire pain sec et sans aucun goût. Fade. Ce goût si parfait, il en voulait plus. Encore et encore. Il n'entendit même pas les cris de son frère qui pleurait de nouveau, enfermé dans ses bras, tel une prison d'acier. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette saveur qu'il lui fallait absolument. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la sentir encore couler dans sa gorge et apaiser ces brûlures, rassasier cette faim...

Ce fut le silence qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Un silence glaciale. Effrayant. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il au milieu de la forêt, assis sur le sol ? Paniqué, il tenta de se relever pour retrouver ses repères. Mais quelque chose sur ses genoux le bloquait. Il baissa les yeux et il se figea de stupeur.

On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine, immobile sur le tapis rouge que formait maintenant le sol enneigé sous eux. Si pâle et fragile. Et froid. Froid comme la neige qui les entourait. Son frère gisait là, sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés, lui donnant un air d'enfant angélique simplement endormi.

\- S... Sunggyu... ?

Effrayé, il lui secoua le bras légèrement. Aucune réaction ne lui revint. Il le secoua un peu plus fort, sentant la panique commencer à s'emparer de lui. Le corps du petit garçon roula sur le sol et se qu'il vit termina de l'effrayer. Une morsure, sanglante et sauvage, barrait la gorge de son frère. Soudain, Woohyun compris pourquoi le petit garçon était aussi pâle. Et la raison pour laquelle il l'était le tétanisa sur place. Ce n'était pas possible. Il faisait un cauchemar. Tout ça n'était pas réel. Il allait se réveiller, tranquillement au petit matin aux côtés de Sunggyu, dans leur lit de la petite chaumière du village. Sunggyu allait encore lui grimper dessus en lui criant de lui préparer son petit déjeuner préféré. Patate douce sucrée. Et ils se chamailleraient encore pour savoir qui devrait aller chercher l'eau au puit.

Un hurlement strident le sorti de sa torpeur. La nuit était de retour, les arbres et la neige se calquant encore sous ses yeux. Il réalisa qu'une petite troupe arrivait en face d'eux, torches en main. Le cri qu'il venait d'entendre provenait d'une femme d'âge mûr, en tête de file, accompagné d'un homme grand et baraqué. Ses parents. Les autres villageois s'étaient regroupé derrière eux, et tous affichaient un air horrifié et choqué. Tout comme lui l'était. Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent être une éternité, personne ne bougea. Seules les flammes des torches crépitaient et découvraient son visage pâle aux yeux cramoisis, la partie inférieure étant couverte de sang. Le sang de son frère. Puis ce fut le chaos. Son père hurla au démon et se rua dans sa direction. Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Pris de panique, son seul réflexe fut de se relever et courir. Courir pour s'enfuir. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'échapper, les cris et hurlements diminuant rapidement. Il courait aussi vite que le vent, slalomant entre les arbres, sautant par-dessus les bosquets. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que les larmes dévalaient ses joues comme un torrent sans fin. Il avait tué son frère. Sa chair et son sang, sa famille. Il était un meurtrier, un monstre, et seule la lune semblait l'accompagner dans sa douleur, luisant d'un reflet rouge, tout comme le sang qui couvrait son corps.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Un éclat de lumière

**Chapitre 1**

Le ciel s'éclaircissait au dessus des buildings de Seoul, mais il restait encore du temps avant que les premiers rayons de soleil n'ouvre le bal sur un autre matin de ce rude hiver coréen. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, les rues étaient déjà bien animées. Et parmi les silhouettes qui se pressaient dans la rue, l'une d'elle se démarquait en marchant d'un pas tranquille, cachée sous un long manteau bleu nuit, une casquette noire et des lunettes de soleil. Ce n'était pas vraiment ordinaire de se balader avec ce dernier accessoire à cette période de la journée. Certains passants se retournaient d'ailleurs sur son passage en abordant un regard curieux. Ils ne le faisaient d'ailleurs pas uniquement pour ce détail. Il était vrai qu'il dégageait une aura assez spéciale, une classe et une prestance naturelle. Et cela sans apercevoir ses traits. Car même s'il était d'assez petite taille, son physique était assez avantageux, même caché sous ces couches de vêtements chauds. On pouvait discerner un corps fin mais musclé juste comme il le fallait, surmonté d'un visage plutôt pâle, mais ovale et à la ligne de mâchoire saillante et sexy. Des lèvres pulpeuses et fraîches, qui contrastaient d'ailleurs assez bien avec sa peau.

Mais si quelqu'un avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil, il aurait probablement été surpris et terrifié face à la couleur de ses iris. D'un rouge sombre, brillant d'une lueur féroce, c'était les yeux d'un vampire. S'il avait sourit, on aurait aussi pu observer ses canines légèrement plus pointues et plus longues que la normale. Mais il ne souriait jamais. Du moins il avait arrêté de le faire depuis longtemps.

Il finit part s'arrêter devant la devanture d'un établissement qu'il connaissait bien. Un café plutôt sobre, un peu en retrait de l'avenue principale. Il n'égalait en rien les autres cafés du coin qui étaient tous plus flashy et multicolore que les autres, mais son intérieur était plus chaleureux et calme. On y trouvait en général les habitués, et quelques curieux qui passaient dans le coin. Lorsqu'il se décida à pousser la porte, une exclamation joyeuse l'accueillit avec entrain.

\- Woohyun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est ton jour de repos aujourd'hui pourtant !

Un garçon d'apparence jeune et vigoureux lui offrir une expression mi-surprise mi-content depuis le bar du fond, avant de lui faire un signe de la main. Sa grande taille était ce qui le démarquait le plus, mais il avait un visage assez rond et enfantin, avec des cheveux mi-longs et ondulés, châtains clairs avec quelques jolis reflets roux, élégamment coiffés en une petite queue de cheval sur l'arrière de son crâne, tandis que de petites tresses couraient sur le côté droit de sa tête. Ça lui donnait un petit air sexy et mignon à la fois. Et son sourire éclatant ainsi que ses yeux brillants, marrons clairs, n'enlevait rien à son charme. Woohyun le rejoignit avant de retirer ses lunettes de soleil, et prit place sur l'un des tabourets disponibles.

\- Salut Sungyeol. Tu n'as pas terminé ton service encore ?

\- Je termine dans cinq minutes ! J'étais en train de nettoyer un coup avant que le service de jour arrive ! Mais dis-moi...

Sungyeol se pencha un peu par-dessus le comptoir pour examiner le visage de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Woohyunie... Tu as fait une nouvelle crise ? Tes iris sont presque noirs...

Son air inquiet ne faisait que le rendre plus mignon encore. Woohyun secoua la tête en signe de déni, afin de le rassurer.

\- Tu peux me servir une tasse de chocolat mentholée s'il te plaît ?

Le plus grand des deux se redressa avant de se détourner pour attraper une tasse sur l'étagère derrière lui et lui prépara sa commande rapidement.

\- Tu sais Woohyun, tu devrais arrêter tes régimes... Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis, et que tu te fâches quand je t'en parle, mais à chaque fois que tu prends cette décision, tu es dans un état déplorable...

L'autre ne répondit rien et attrapa la tasse que Sungyeol lui tendait. Il baissa les yeux sur le contenu d'une jolie couleur brune, et huma l'arôme du cacao. Un léger frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors que son regard se tinta d'un éclat mélancolique.

Son acolyte le regarda tristement. Il avait de la peine pour son ami. Il le connaissait bien, et il adorait rester près de Woohyun, même si les autres vampires le trouvaient sombre et dangereux. Sungyeol lui, le trouvait sympathique et d'agréable compagnie, même s'il fallait avouer qu'il était extrêmement difficile d'avoir un semblant de sourire avec lui. Mais grâce à sa bonne humeur naturelle et son énergie sans limite, le plus grand parvenait parfois à remonter l'humeur de Woohyun. En fait, à eux deux, ils formaient une balance plutôt équilibrée. Et il savait que Woohyun n'était pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement mauvais.

Avant de faire sa rencontre, Sungyeol était un humain joyeux et plein de vie, âgé de dix-neuf ans, et vivant avec ses grandes sœurs dans une grande ferme du 20ème siècle. Il ne faisait pas parti de la noblesse, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre correctement. Ils possédaient une vache, quelques poules et un peu de terres héritées de leurs parents décédés quelques années plus tôt. Il profitait donc de la vie comme elle venait. Mais tout avait basculé le jour où il avait rencontré Woohyun.

Sungyeol était sorti de la maison pour aller voir la vache, qui semblait inquiète dans la petite étable derrière la maison. La pauvre bête meuglait de peur en tournant comme une folle quand le jeune homme était arrivé, et on aurait dit qu'elle voulait s'échapper. Sungyeol avait alors essayé de la calmer, mais un cri strident l'avait figé sur place. Un cri qui provenait de l'intérieur de sa maison. Il s'était alors empressé de retourner à l'intérieur, se dirigeant droit vers la chambre de ses sœurs. Mais lorsqu'il avait franchit le seuil de la pièce, il s'était figé d'horreur. Il avait découvert ses deux sœurs, tel des poupées de chiffons sur le sol, entourées d'une mare de sang. Et au dessus de l'une d'elles, penché tel une ombre macabre, se tenait un homme enroulé dans une longue cape. On aurait peut être pu donner la couleur du vêtement, mais la pénombre et le peu de lumière qu'offrait la lune et la vieille lampe à huile que tenait Sungyeol dans ses mains tremblantes ne permettaient pas à ses yeux d'humains d'en voir d'avantage. Par contre, il avait pu très bien discerner les deux pupilles pourpres qui se détachaient sous la capuche de la silhouette. Figé par la peur, Sungyeol n'avait pas pu réagir lorsque la créature s'était rué sur lui. Il n'avait ensuite sentit que de la douleur, de la terreur, et ses forces diminuer peu à peu. Puis ça avait été le trou noir. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il n'était plus dans sa maison, il n'y avait plus trace de sa sœur, mais se qui était le plus étrange, c'était qu'il se sentait changé. Métamorphosé. Et à ses côtés se tenait Woohyun. Une expression anéantie et désolé. Il avait alors appris que Woohyun était responsable de la mort de ses sœurs. Qu'il les avait tué. Et qu'il avait aussi faillit le tuer lui aussi, mais il avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits à temps pour réagir et le sauver. Seulement il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de le transformer en vampire. Au départ, durant les premières semaines de son existence en tant que créature de la nuit, il en avait voulu à Woohyun. Mais il avait finit par entendre l'histoire de ce dernier et avait compris que Woohyun était victime de violentes crises destructrices. Qu'il était en réalité quelqu'un de totalement perdu, vide et seul. Il avait donc finit par lui pardonner et revenir vers lui. Il ne l'avait plus laissé depuis. Et une indestructible amitié avait vu le jour entre les deux vampires. Et ça faisait maintenant cent ans qu'ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils travaillaient tous deux dans ce petit café depuis maintenant trois ans.

\- Sunyeol ?

Le jeune homme en question releva la tête en clignant des yeux, la voix de Woohyun le sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu avais l'air ailleurs...

\- J'étais parti loin oui ! Je repensais à l'époque où on s'est rencontré !

\- Et ?

\- Et tu étais déjà un vieillard grincheux et glacial ~ Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce ! Heureusement que je remonte le niveau face au patron, il t'aurait viré depuis longtemps avec ton attitude envers les clients !

Woohyun lui lança un regard glacial en guise de réponse et sirota son chocolat quelques instants en silence.

\- Au fait, commença Sungyeol en attrapant une tasse pour se servir un café. Le patron m'a dit tout à l'heure que SooYang avait été viré.

\- Vraiment ? Tant mieux. Je ne pouvais pas le voir ce type. Un sale humain qui passait son temps à reluquer les clientes pour les brancher. Heureusement que je n'avais pas à le supporter sur le service de jour.

Sungyeol hocha de la tête, totalement d'accord avec les propos de son ami. Il vint s'asseoir avec sa tasse de café à côté de lui et fit tourner les reflets du café d'un air pensif.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le patron avait déjà trouvé un remplaçant. Il commence cet après-midi. Apparemment il vient d'arriver en ville.

Woohyun haussa les épaules avec un air indifférent.

\- Et je suis sensé en penser quelque chose ?

\- Woohyun... Tu sais ce que je pense de toi ? Que ton caractère de cochon t'empêche vraiment de vivre une vie saine. Essaie de t'intéresser au monde qui t'entoure ! De faire des connaissances !

\- Non merci, te supporter suffit amplement pour remplir ma vie sociale.

\- Yah ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

Woohyun termina son chocolat rapidement et se leva en repoussant sa tasse sur le comptoir.

\- Yah ! Où tu vas comme ça !

\- Je rentre. Le jour va bientôt se lever. Tu devrais terminer rapidement ici et rentrer aussi.

\- Tu ne m'attends même pas vilain...

\- Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul si je ne me trompe pas.

Et sans qu'il ne lui laisse le temps de répondre quelque chose, Woohyun se dirigea vers la sortie du café en remettant ses lunettes de soleil avant de franchir la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui et étouffa les protestations infantiles de son ami qui furent remplacées par le bruit de la circulation de l'avenue en contre-bas. Woohyun leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait à vu d'oeil. Dans moins d'une heure, les premiers rayons feront leur apparition. Et il serait forcé de retourner dans l'ombre. C'est comme ça qu'il vivait depuis quatre cent ans. A éviter ce soleil qu'il avait pourtant trouvé si agréable à une époque. Mais il ne pouvait plus vivre comme avant. Plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de laisser ces rayons incandescents le brûler pour le réduire en cendre. Mais il n'avait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout de son objectif. Il était lâche. Même s'il était condamné pour l'éternité à vivre dans les ténèbres, à se battre contre ses démons, sans possibilité de remonter le temps et effacer ses erreurs, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ce monde. Il devait rester, souffrir et expier ses crimes. Et par dessus tout, vivre pour regretter sa plus grosse erreur. Celle d'il y a quatre cent ans.

Tout en s'éloignant du cente pour se diriger vers chez lui, Woohyun repensa encore une fois à cette terrible nuit. Et comme à chaque fois que ses pensées divaguaient dans cette direction, un frisson d'horreur le traversa. Il pouvait encore voir avec précision le regard vide et la peau pâle de son frère qui gisait dans ses bras. Et le sang qui couvrait ses mains. Les mains d'un assassin. Il se considérait comme tel depuis ce jour. Même si c'était dans sa nature, il ne pouvait pas accepter devoir blesser des humains pour son propre compte. Alors après cette nuit-là, il avait résisté comme il pouvait pour ne pas avoir à se nourrir des hommes. Mais malgré sa volonté et sa détermination, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de marquer l'histoire par de terribles massacres. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était aussi connu dans le monde de la nuit. Car lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, il était capable de tuer ceux de sa propre race. Et il sentait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas loin de craquer de nouveau. Il ignorait encore combien de temps il pouvait tenir. Mais il savait que sa limite se rapprochait à grand pas. Depuis qu'il connaissait Sungyeol, ils avaient réussi à mettre en place un remède. Ce n'était pas réellement un remède, mais Woohyun c'était aperçu que de boire les chocolat chaud mentholé que lui préparait son ami lui permettait d'aller un peu mieux. Ça ralentissait le processus. Mais Woohyun savait que ça ne l'arrêterait pas.

Il arriva enfin devant l'entrée d'un grand immeuble blanc à l'apparence assez luxueuse. Il plissa les yeux en voyant que la façade supérieur du bâtiment était maintenant aussi lumineuse qu'un diamant. Il était temps, le soleil pointait son nez. Habituellement, il ne traînait pas autant pour rentrer, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il voulu grimper les quelques marches qui le séparait de la porte vitrée de l'entrée, il trébucha et il du se rattraper à quelqu'un pour ne pas tomber. Il s'excusa rapidement en s'écartant, et l'homme qu'il venait de percuter le scruta avec inquiétude.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Mais à cet instant précis, quelque chose d'autre attira l'attention du vampire. Plus particulièrement une odeur.

Ce parfum si exquis... Il le connaissait. Il l'avait senti presque quatre cent ans auparavant. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette fragrance vienne une nouvelle fois chatouiller ses narines. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge instinctivement derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et son regard sonda la foule avec un espoir fou. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. C'était impossible.

\- Monsieur vous allez bien ?

L'homme à ses côtés secoua une main devant son visage mais Woohyun n'en avait rien à faire. Il le repoussa pour s'avancer sur les marches, son regard fixé sur un point de l'autre côté de la rue. Une silhouette qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qui lui semblait familière. L'odeur qu'il sentait venait très clairement de ce jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs, assez grand, qui lui tournait le dos actuellement pour soulever un carton. Woohyun plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux le discerner au travers de la luminosité de plus en plus aveuglante de la rue. Et lorsque le jeune homme en question se redressa, dévoilant enfin les traits de sont visage, Woohyun se figea instantanément de stupeur. De petits yeux, un visage assez rond, dôté d'un sourire naturel qui lui donnait un air mignon et attendrissant. Le même visage que son frère, à la différence près qu'ils devaient avoir une vingtaine d'année d'écart.

\- Sunggyu... ?

Il s'avança par réflexe, hypnotisé par la vision qu'il pensait totalement irréelle. C'était impossible qu'il l'est entendu, Woohyun avait murmuré ce prénom de façon à peine audible, comme pour lui-même. Pourtant, le garçon d'en face leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Le cœur de Woohyun eu un raté. C'était lui. Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le jeune homme. C'était comme si un fil invisible traversait la rue et le tirait pour le faire avancer. Mais alors qu'il avançait encore d'un pas pour descendre une autre marche, l'autre garçon détourna le regard et Woohyun sentit une douleur cuisante lui brûler sa main qu'il avait tendu sans s'en rendre compte vers la silhouette à une dizaine de mètres. Il recula instinctivement dans l'ombre du bâtiment pour se mettre à l'abri. Le soleil venait de s'emparer de la rue, recouvrant le sol et les immeubles environnant. Woohyun était piégé. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour chercher le jeune homme qui ressemblait à son frère, ce dernier avait disparut.


End file.
